


Girls Like That

by apodiopsys



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Costumes, F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apodiopsys/pseuds/apodiopsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a little bit longer than anticipated to actually get going to this Halloween party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Like That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieMurasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/gifts).



  


Adrienne comes out of the bathroom, all blond hair sweeping down over her shoulders and legs that go up to her ears to loud whoops and wolf whistles from her girlfriends. Danneel has her her fingers in her mouth, whistling the way that Adrienne never learned and Genevieve is sitting on the edge of the sofa, hands clasped against her chest and silently appreciating. 

"So the princess is finally ready," she says, eyes laughing. "Does this mean we can go now?" 

"We would've been early if we went when you wanted!" Adrienne protests, dropping down next to her so that she can fix the straps on her shoes. Blood red platform heels, to her girlfriends it looks like they're extensions of her feet and she glides in them when she walks. She stands a good four inches taller than five feet four inches Gen in them and an inch taller than Danneel. "We'll be fashionably late, now." 

Rolling her eyes, Danneel gets up the bangles on her wrists jangling. In all honesty, Adrienne isn't sure if she's supposed to be a slutty gypsy or a flower child but it works on her, textures and patterns and colors. She pushes their shotglasses together on the table, pours out three more. The bottle full at the beginning of the evening is more than half empty now. "To All-hallows eve," she says in a serious voice, eyes huge beyond the giant green sunglasses perched on her face. 

Genevieve does hers first, tipping her hair back as she swallows the vodka. She pulls a face and Danneel laughs, leaning over the table and pull her towards her in a smooth motion. Adrienne watches as they kiss, slow and wet. Her hand slips between them so she can grab her shot from between them. "Yikes," she says, interrupting them as it burns slowly down her throat. Danneel laughs again, takes her own shot. She doesn't even grimance, just grins inanely and pulls Adrienne in turn so that she can plant one on her too. 

"We could just stay in," Gen says mildly. "I mean, screw halloween costumes and free alcohol." 

There's a wet noise where they pull away from each other. Adrienne teases, "What, and miss a chance to parade you around wearing red latex and horns?" She pushes her back against the cushions, swinging her leg over so that she's straddling her thighs. 

"I can be a demon in the bedroom too," Gen says in a low voice, twisting her fingers into long blonde curls and drawing her in close. 

"Trust me," Danneel cuts in, standing at the edge of the sofa with her hands on her hips. "I know." One perfectly plucked eyebrow arches at them, jingling the keys she had hidden in the palm of her hand. "And as much as I adore it, certain J's hosting the party might not appreciate us ditching in favor of marathon costumed sex." 

A moment of silence, and then - "They might not mind if we invite them over -"

" - Or film it?" 

The girls look at each other and start laughing. Adrienne slides off of one of her girlfriend's laps, landing with twin thuds on the floor. She slides her hand into Gen's, pulling her up to stand. "Rock and roll, babies."


End file.
